La aldea de los descastados
by MAEC
Summary: Oibore vuelve a Rakunin Mura (el barrio de los parias) después de haber estado unos días por la ciudad. Sin embargo, a su regreso, se encuentra con que el nuevo integrante de la aldea es alguien a quien jamás esperó ver allí. Advertencia: se narra la parte del manga en que Kenshin estuvo en Rakunin Mura desde la perspectiva de Oibore. Abstenerse "anti-Tomoes".
1. Capítulo 1

**La aldea de los descastados**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Sí, lo sé. Debería estar con el otro fic, pero al parecer me he ido con un _spin off_ ^_^º . Mi correctora me dijo una vez que escribo «uniendo los puntos». Eso vino a raíz de hablar sobre los métodos para escribir que utilizan los autores: hay gente que hace un esquema íntegro de la historia antes de empezarlo, y hay otros que cogen una idea y tiran a ver por dónde va.

En mi caso, lo de ver la historia completa antes de ponerme a escribir, va a ser que no. Pero tampoco me pasa que no sepa adónde voy. Lo más parecido a eso fue «Recuerdos olvidados» pero fue un hecho aislado. Normalmente, tengo un montón de escenas que me aparecen en la cabeza y eso más o menos me hilan la trama y luego, lo que hago es ir rellenando trama para conectarlo. Al parecer, ese también es un estilo para elaborar historias y por eso digo que me dijo que escribo «uniendo los puntos» u_uº.

Y la chapa, ¿a qué viene? Pues que el graaaaan inconveniente de esto es que ves cosas de muy adelante. Pero cuando digo delante, es muuuuuuuy adelante. De modo que me pasan cosas como estar escribiendo la primera novela de una serie y tener en la cabeza escenas del séptimo libro, por poneros un ejemplo (y verídico, por añadidura u_uº). Y con el fic de «Crónicas de un espadachín de la era Meiji», me ha pasado tres cuartos de lo mismo. Mi cabeza lleva varios días barajando el «¿qué pensó Oibore cuando vio a Kenshin en Rakunin Mura?».

Y se me montó toda la escena sobre la visión de este hombre. Pero claro, en «Crónicas de…» no tiene cabida, pues es la perspectiva de Kenshin y de hecho, de poco se entera nuestro querido prota de lo que ocurre durante su estancia allí. Así que menos, de lo que piense Oibore.

Y como me lleva reconcomiendo en la cabeza desde hace un par de días, he pensado que lo mejor es escribirlo y pasar página. Porque sé que es peor obcecarse en darle prioridad a algo cuando tu cabeza te dice otra cosa.

Comentar que lo he empezado hace un rato. Si os descuidáis, para hoy lo termino entero porque no va a ser muy largo. De hecho, en principio lo había configurado como capítulo único. Pero como pasan días entre unos sucesos y otros, prefiero separarlos por capítulos.

Como digo, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo terminarlo, así que las actualizaciones serán rápidas ^_^º.

Por último, aviso al personal «anti-Tomoe» que vaya a leer este fic que yo no lo soy. En el fic se reflejan las acciones y sentimientos de ella a través de las cartas que mandaba a Oibore y que él recuerda. Y como digo, yo no soy anti-Tomoe, así que no esperéis que me ponga mezquina con ella ¬_¬º.

¡Ah!, y una cosa más. Si por un casual, llegados a este punto de las notas no sabéis qué es "la aldea de los parias / Rakunin Mura", es evidente que te estás metiendo en un fic de SPOILERS gigantes. Así que allá con tu responsabilidad.

— * —

Disclaimer: El mundo de «Rurouni Kenshin» pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia escrita por divertimento.

— * —

**Capítulo 1**

Esta vez volvía antes de lo previsto. Y sabía que a sus chicos les iba a gustar lo que traía. En realidad, no es que dispusiera de mucho dinero, pero largos años hacía que había decidido dejar atrás los temas materiales. Cualquiera pensaría que habiendo perdido a su familia, lo material sería a lo único a lo que aferrarse, pero en su caso, no tenía sentido. ¿De qué le servía estar en su casa cuando no había nadie en ella? ¿De qué le servía comprase algo si no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo?

De modo que había acabado recorriendo las zonas marginales de Tokio, donde podía encontrar gente que también lo había perdido todo. Gente con la que se sentía más afín que con las amistades con las que perdió el contacto cuando se hundió en su desesperación. Alguna vez se había detenido en otras zonas del país visitando a los parias del lugar, pero siempre volvía a Tokio. Quizás ése fuera el único vínculo del que parecía renuente a deshacerse. Allí era donde una vez había construido su hogar.

Según se acercó, el barullo procedente de la aldea se hizo más ensordecedor. Había una pelea y se oían entre los gritos las voces de gente joven. Era extraño que fuesen a parar allí personas de poca edad. Ellos tenían aún toda la vida por delante y no solían estar movidos por la desesperación a tan temprana edad.

Los hombres hicieron una de sus técnicas más disuasorias. Era bastante brutal y no pocas veces alguno se llevaba más que una simple contusión. Por eso no solían emplearla así como así. Sólo en casos en los que se veían sobrepasados en técnica. Y fue así cómo descubrió que los habitantes de esa destartalada aldea se habían tirado en bloque sobre dos pobres chicos.

—¿Os estáis divirtiendo, muchachos? —preguntó Oibore a todo el grupo en general.

—¡Oibore! Hacía días que no te veíamos —se alegró Kuma al verle.

—He estado tres días dando vueltas y he encontrado esto —comentó alzando la bolsa que tenía en la mano—. Os he traído un regalo —anunció.

Los hombres enseguida cambiaron su actitud hostil con los chicos a una de expectación por lo que traería. Como personas con limitados recursos, era raro poder disfrutar de pequeños lujos que otras personas daban por sentado.

—¿Y qué es? ¿Qué has traído esta vez? —interrogó uno de los hombres.

—Tabaco. Podéis repartíroslo —les dijo dándoles la bolsa.

La montaña de hombres que había sobre los dos chicos se dispersó en el acto y los dos jóvenes se pusieron a refunfuñar mientras se incorporaban.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el más joven.

—¿Mi nombre? —Y se quedó pensativo—. Hace tiempo que lo olvidé. Aquí me llaman «Oibore, el anciano más amable».

Ambos jóvenes le miraron escépticos.

—¿Con esas pintas? —inquirió suspicaz el chico.

—¡Por supuesto! —se jactó él—. Un hombre al que le rodean los pajarillos no puede ser mala persona, ¿no crees? —Y se rio con estruendosas carcajadas.

—Y encima está loco —les oyó murmurar. Pero Oibore no se tomó a mal su comentario, pues sabía que era la imagen que veían de él.

—¿Y bien, chicos? ¿Qué os trae a un lugar como éste?

—Hemos venido a hacer una visita… y esos gañanes se nos han echado encima —protestó la muchacha.

—¿Una visita? —se extrañó el hombre. Ninguna persona hacía visitas a nadie que viviera allí. Llevaba años yendo por los barrios marginales y nunca nadie visitaba a los que habían dejado su vida atrás. Entonces recordó que Kuma le había comentado antes de marcharse que había llegado un integrante nuevo—. ¿Os referís al samurái que ha encadenado su espada?

—Sí, ése mismo. Kenshin —contestó el chico, y se encaminaron hacia donde debía encontrarse el hombre—. Gracias por habernos ayudado, señor.

Oibore se quedó de piedra en el sitio. ¿Había dicho Kenshin?

_«Hoy me he enterado de su verdadero nombre. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que no es el nombre que le dieron al nacer. Es demasiado consecuente con su estilo de vida… "Kenshin: corazón de espada". Creo que pocos lo saben; todo el mundo le llama Himura o Battosai…»._

Sólo había oído ese nombre una vez, y no se podía decir que conociera a poca gente. Ante un mal pálpito, Oibore les siguió en la distancia y al poco vio al nuevo integrante de la aldea sentado casi sin mostrar signos de vida. Era pelirrojo, igual que lo había sido él…

—¡Himura! ¡Responde! —gritaba la chica, pero era evidente que el hombre estaba muy lejos de allí—. ¡Levántate, Himura! ¡Hay que vengar a Kaoru!

El chico que la acompañaba la detuvo en sus disertaciones y se acercó hasta él. Se arrodilló y con voz serena le dijo:

—No hace falta que hagas nada, Kenshin. Sólo escúchame: voy a buscar a Enishi Yukishiro y luego le haré pagar por la muerte de Kaoru.

_«Oh, Dios… Enishi, ¿qué has hecho?»_, pensó Oibore tras esas duras palabras del chico. No había vuelto a ver a su hijo desde que se fugara de casa siguiendo a Tomoe.

—No sé qué haré después —continuó diciendo el chico—, pero lo que sí sé es que seguiré adelante, sin mirar atrás. Seguiré practicando el estilo del Kamiya Kassin Ryu y haré que sea un estilo de esgrima fuerte. Seguiré tus consejos y utilizaré mis conocimientos para proteger a aquellos que lo necesiten. —El muchacho se puso en pie y lanzó un largo suspiro—. No volveré a este lugar… —Y le miró sonriendo—. Te esperaré en el _dojo_ —concluyó con confianza.

Se encaminó a la salida dejando a la chica desconcertada atrás. No parecía esperarse la situación que se había dado. Pero rápidamente reaccionó y salió corriendo tras él.

En cuanto los chicos dejaron libre su campo de visión, pudo ver la amplia cicatriz que cruzaba su cara; la cicatriz que le identificaba ante la gran mayoría como Battosai, el asesino. En realidad, tras oír que su hijo estaba involucrado en aquello no habría necesitado más pruebas para saber que ese hombre era el segundo al que había amado su hija, pero ahí estaba la prueba última que lo confirmaba.

De modo que Enishi se había vengado a su manera de la muerte de Tomoe. Y no necesitaba ser un genio para atar los cabos: había matado a la mujer que amaba en la actualidad. Si Enishi no se hubiera fugado siguiendo a Tomoe… si hubiera leído las cartas que le enviaba su hermana… posiblemente, nada de aquello habría sucedido.

Oibore se acercó hasta Kenshin y se sentó a su lado. No sabía muy bien cómo proceder. No le guardaba rencor. Algo que Enishi no sabía debido a su marcha, era que su hermana se había enamorado de él. Por eso no había actuado como la espía que debería haber sido. Y si no se hubiera ido, también habría estado al tanto de que Tomoe estaba convencida de que era correspondida por su marido; que era feliz en su matrimonio.

Si Enishi no hubiera estado cegado por su amor hacia la hermana que había sido como una madre para él, leyendo sus propias palabras que le envió antes de partir hacia China, habría comprendido que escribió que Kenshin le había asestado el golpe mortal por su espalda, mientras ambos hombres peleaban. Oibore sabía que aquello no habría sucedido si no se hubiese metido ella en medio.

Había sido un samurái en otros tiempos. Aunque no hubiera sabido que se querían y que, por tanto, Kenshin no habría matado a Tomoe bajo ningún concepto, no tenían que hacerle un dibujo de cómo podía ser que un espectador lejano acabase con un espadazo en la espalda.

Soltando un suspiro, miró al hombre de reojo. Estaba desolado; parecía un muerto en vida. Otra vez había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Oibore no podía evitar pensar en la tragedia que rodeó a su familia. Cómo una pequeña bola de nieve rodó ladera abajo hasta convertirse en una mole que arrasaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Aún podía recordar con nitidez las palabras que le había escrito tras llegar a Kioto.

_«No sé muy bien qué hacer, padre. Me vendría bien tu consejo aunque sé que no puedes escribirme de regreso. Llevo días buscándole por la ciudad, pero no le encuentro; no sé ni cómo es. ¿Cómo voy a dar con él? ¿Cómo voy a conseguir mi objetivo si no puedo localizarle? Hay días que noto mi voluntad flaquear. Os hecho de menos a ti y a Enishi, y aquí parece que sólo me espera una búsqueda infructuosa. Mi desánimo no me ayuda._

_Estos días me estoy moviendo por una zona peligrosa de la ciudad. Mis contactos dicen que se rumorea que por esa zona se concentran espadachines de los Ishin Shishi. Pero llevo dos días visitando lugares y no he visto más altercados que los normales que pueda haber en cualquier otro sitio de la ciudad con borrachos. Si hubiera monárquicos por la zona, sería de esperar más disturbios, pero no sucede nada especial._

_Si tampoco aquí están, ¿cómo le voy a encontrar?»._

Había leído tantas veces sus cartas que se las sabía de memoria incluso trece años después. Volvió a fijar su vista en él y compuso una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ese chico parece un joven prometedor, ¿no cree? —le dijo intentando iniciar una conversación. Pero el hombre ni dio muestras de haberle escuchado, de modo que si quería romper el silencio, tendría que dialogar consigo mismo—. ¿Sabes? Llevo viviendo en esta aldea desde que se fundó y es la primera vez que veo venir a alguien de fuera para hacer una visita a quien está aquí. Es más, parece que han venido varias veces y sin contar con que son varias personas. —Kenshin permaneció sin decir nada y Oibore suspiró con resignación—. Te lo digo porque me da la impresión de que te has apresurado a venir aquí, amigo samurái.

— * —

_Nota final: _

Al igual que el otro fic, seguro que muchas habréis identificado las escenas con las del manga. En este fic voy a ser bastante más laxa en lo que a la trama que nos cuenta el autor se refiere, pues me voy a meter de lleno en partes que él ni siquiera menciona.

Pero bueno, me parece interesante plasmar lo que le pudo pasar por la cabeza a este hombre al aparecer Kenshin allí. Además, también quería aprovechar a empatizar un poco con Tomoe, la cual no entiendo por qué tanta gente la tiene esa inquina. A ver si ayudando a ponerse en su piel, se consigue un avance con ella ;-) .

Espero que os haya gustado el fic :-D

PD: Quería indicar en el fic que los personajes centrales son Oibore, Kenshin y Tomoe. Por desgracia, Oibore no aparece como personaje filtrable :-s . De modo que, como poner Kenshin y Tomoe puede dar lugar a confusión (incluso sin usar la función de «pareja»), lo indico sólo como personaje central «Kenshin». Lo de que es la perspectiva de Oibore quedará sólo reflejado en la sinopsis u_uº.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaoruca:** Como te dije, no lo tenía guardado, simplemente me puse a escribirlo después de comer y como hice capítulo y medio bastante rápido, lo subí ^_^º . En cuanto a Tomoe, ya sabes que a mí el personaje ni me va ni me viene, pero me acabo viendo más veces haciendo de abogado del diablo que de otra cosa. Aquí no es que vaya a poner que Tomoe era una bendita de la mano de Dios, conste. Pero sí que quiero reflejar un poco lo que a ella también le supuso todo eso. Que es fácil pensar que quería matar a Kenshin, pero no entramos a ver que la pobre también tenía sus motivaciones.

Por cierto, ¡deja de leer mis fics tan rápido! Jajaja. Si ya ves que los disfrutas más cuando te sientas tranquila a leerlos, jijiji.

**Kiranamie:** Como le decía a Kaoruca, a mí pasa un poco como a ti: que ni me va ni me viene. Es un personaje más del pasado de Kenshin y punto. Pero me llama la atención ese odio que hay hacia el personaje. La gente no se pone en el lugar de ella. A ver qué harían ellas si les pasase lo mismo que a Tomoe, a ver si me entiendes. Que es muy fácil juzgar a los demás, pero hay que entender que a esta mujer le asesinaron al hombre que quería.

Sobre el _spin off_, pues sí, Kaoruca me lo contó en un email, que me tiene al tanto de todas las noticias, jajaja (es que mi inglés es muy limitado T_T). A mí no me convence tanto que hagan la historia de los malos, la verdad… pero bueno, nunca se sabe...

Bueno, os dejo el segundo capítulo, también cortito. El tercero está casi acabado, y luego ya, quedaría un epílogo que, si es cortito, os lo metería junto con el tercer capítulo (como hice con «La Carta»).

Gracias por los reviews, chicas :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 2**

—Kuma, vuelvo a salir unos días —le informó risueño Oibore al líder de la aldea.

—Pero si acabas de llegar… —replicó extrañado el hombre.

—Tengo que buscar una cosa —se excusó el anciano—. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó antes de que pudiera indagar más. Kuma se encogió de hombros y asintió—. ¿Puedes echarle un ojo al nuevo?

Kuma miró en dirección a la pared de la que no se había separado el samurái pelirrojo desde que llegara y Oibore se unió al escrutinio. Parecía un muerto en vida. Había estado varias horas a su lado intentando hacer que hablara, pero no se había movido. Ni siquiera había cambiado de postura.

—Pierdes el tiempo —le dijo Kuma—. Ese hombre ha perdido las ganas de vivir.

Oibore ni confirmó ni negó sus palabras.

—¿Puedes vigilarle? —insistió de todos modos.

—Claro —contestó al descuido con otro encogimiento de hombros.

Oibore se encaminó buscando aquello que podría hacer recapacitar a su yerno. Pero sería una tarea difícil —o más bien dolorosa— para Kenshin. El pasado había decidido regresar y cobrarse una venganza de algo que él también sufrió en su entonces.

Recordaba con claridad cristalina el día que les llegó la noticia de que Akira Kyosato había muerto haciendo una ronda por las calles de Kioto. Sabían que había sido un asesino especializado, y gracias a que Akira participaba activamente en el bando del _bakufu_, les informaron por canales irregulares que el culpable había sido un nuevo asesino en las sombras que trabajaba con los Ishin Shishi. Alguien muy eficaz que intentaban eliminar, pero que era escurridizo como un pez.

Tomoe ni siquiera lloró con la noticia. Se quedó blanca como la nieve, pero no derramó ni una lágrima; siempre tan comedida en sus emociones. No le hizo falta que transcurrieran muchos días para darse cuenta de que su hija se sentía culpable por su muerte. Todos sabían que Akira había partido a Kioto para conseguir cierto renombre que ofrecerle a Tomoe al casarse. Y por eso, había ido a Kioto y muerto a manos de un asesino.

De ahí que tampoco le extrañara que Tomoe acabase participando en aquel sucio ardid para conseguir matar a Battosai, aun en contra de los deseos de su padre. Él había sido samurái; sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cualquier espadachín en su día a día. O matabas o te mataban. Estaban en guerra; no podía culpar realmente a ese hombre, por doloroso que fuese. Pero no era el caso para su hija y, sin darse cuenta, cuando se levantó una mañana que debería haber sido como cualquier otra, Tomoe había desaparecido.

Transcurrieron varias semanas antes de que Oibore recibiera noticias de su hija; sin poder escribirle de vuelta al desconocer su paradero. Y así, a través del trazo firme de la caligrafía de su hija, fue conociendo al que acabó convirtiéndose en el asesino más temido de la guerra.

_«Al fin le he encontrado, padre. Pero estoy desconcertada. Cuando me hablaron de Battosai no me figuré ni por un instante que pudiera tener esta apariencia. Dijeron que Battosai era un asesino al que no conseguían abatir, pero no es más que un niño. Ni siquiera ha alcanzado aún la edad adulta. ¿Quién ha podido hacerle algo así? ¿Cómo han podido involucrar a un niño de catorce años en esta guerra y convertirle en la máquina de matar que dicen que es?_

_He conseguido instalarme en la casa de hospedaje donde vive su grupo de rebeldes. Battosai empieza a confiar en mí y duerme profundamente incluso estando en la misma estancia que yo. Es en esos momentos en los que podría haber llevado a cabo mi venganza, pero entonces las dudas ensombrecen mi espíritu. Cuando duerme, aún parece más joven de lo que es._

_¿Cómo es posible que matara a Akira? ¿Cómo puedo hacerle daño a un niño mientras duerme incluso siendo quién es?»._

Oibore tampoco había esperado ese relato por parte de su hija. Él también había esperado que Battosai fuera de otra forma. Un hombre grande, hosco, y bien entrenado, que no tendría piedad con nadie. Pero como bien le había contado en esa segunda carta, la había salvado de dos borrachos que intentaron propasarse con ella. Y cuando fue a agradecerle su intervención al joven amable que la había ayudado, se encontró con la realidad de que era aquel a quien buscaba.

En el tercer establecimiento, Oibore encontró lo que esperaba que pudiera ayudar a Kenshin. El pasado le había arrebatado aquello que más quería y si quería seguir adelante, tendría que reconciliarse con él. Aunque el dolor por la pérdida de la persona amada fuera intenso, tendría que buscar la forma de reconciliar su vida de asesino con su vida actual. Tendría que recordar por qué se convirtió en asesino, y tendría que recordar por qué continuó con su vida. Tendría que descubrir qué le había mantenido en pie durante todo ese tiempo, y de la misma forma, encontrar aquello que le daría un motivo para seguir adelante.

Tenía que encontrar un sentido a su vida.

El precio del perfume se excedía de lo que podía pagar, por lo que tendría que hallar alguna forma para conseguirlo. Oibore pensó en los amigos de Kenshin y supuso que ellos deberían estar dispuestos a recuperar a su amigo.

Le costó encontrar el _dojo_ Kamiya en la inmensidad de Tokio. Llevaba en la aldea de los descastados más tiempo del que al parecer tenía esa escuela, pero consiguió llegar allí. Pudo observar los destrozos ocasionados en la que se intuía una gran batalla. La puerta estaba abierta; o mejor dicho, no había puerta, sólo un gran boquete en el muro exterior. Y allí no encontró a nadie. La casa estaba desierta y por un momento llegó a considerar que nadie viviera allí. Sin embargo, recordaba que el chico le había dicho a su yerno que esperaría su regreso en ese _dojo_, por lo que se sentó a esperar.

Los dos chicos que habían visitado a Kenshin llegaron entrada la tarde y se les notaba con cierto cansancio.

—Pero si es el viejo —dijo el joven desconcertado. Oibore les saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hago rutas por la ciudad pidiendo limosna y hoy he pasado por aquí. ¿Me das algo? —preguntó jovial extendiéndole la mano con la palma hacia arriba. Aunque se lo había preguntado al muchacho, fue la chica la que le dio unas monedas… y fueron más de las que esperaba—. Gracias, señorita.

—Hay que ver qué morro le echas… —se quejó ella, pero incluso con esa protesta, se interesó por él—: ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Para un guerrero, nunca está de más fortalecerse, gracias —aceptó rápidamente su ofrecimiento.

El chico le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Fuiste un samurái? —le preguntó.

—Durante la época del Bakumatsu, sí —confirmó Oibore—. Pero no fue una buena época para mi familia. Perdí a mi hija y a mi hijo.

—Vaya… —se condolió la chica—. Sí que debió ser difícil para usted. —Entonces suspiró con resignación—. Está bien, si así lo desea, por hoy puede pensar en mí como si fuese su querida hija —siguió ella dándose importancia.

—Eso es imposible. Mi hija era mucho más guapa que tú.

En su sombrero se clavaron unos merecidos _kunais_ de parte de la impetuosa joven. Aun así, la chica desapareció en la cocina y pronto volvió con una bandeja donde había comida para él.

—Gracias, señorita —agradeció Oibore y le dio un mordisco a una de las bolas de arroz—. Quería hablaros de vuestro amigo. Al comentar lo de mis hijos, lo que pretendía decir es que en la vida es inevitable perder cosas importantes. Pero lo fundamental aquí es que tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que abandonamos. Si pierdes algo siempre tienes la oportunidad de volver a encontrarlo en un futuro, pero si abandonamos algo, nunca podremos recuperarlo. Vuestro amigo no sé qué habrá perdido, pero sí os puedo decir que está cerca de abandonarlo todo —terminó diciendo con voz sentida.

Los dos jóvenes le miraron sin articular palabra.

—No sabemos qué hacer para ayudarle —murmuró el chico apenado—. Lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en que sabrá encontrar la respuesta que lleva tiempo buscando.

Oibore se quedó con la mitad de la bola de arroz a medio camino hacia su boca y miró con atención al chico. Aquello era un punto interesante a considerar, porque al parecer, su yerno había estado en una encrucijada desde hacía más tiempo que desde que Enishi matara a la que era su nueva mujer.

Otra vez, la certeza de que Kenshin debía reconciliarse con su pasado atravesó su mente y su plan para ayudarle cobró mayor fuerza.

—Yo también lo espero, hijo —replicó con una triste sonrisa—. Porque si no la encuentra pronto, es posible que sea tarde para él.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Y bueno, de aquí ya, al capítulo final. No me queda gran cosa, así que digo yo que para mañana estará ^_^º

Espero que os haya gustado ;-)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaoruca:** Me alegra que te haya valido como distracción ;-)

**Kaory (cap1):** Jajaja, es cierto que hasta ahora no me habíais visto escribir dos cosas simultáneas. No sé, supongo que porque en realidad, me han durado tan poco, que no me daba tiempo ni a que me viniera otra cosa a la cabeza. Pero te aseguro que, fuera de los fics, tengo varias cosas empezadas escribiéndolas a la vez, jijiji. No te preocupes, que no dejo el otro en la estacada. Está en pausa mientras hago éste ^_^º

Sobre las cartas, sí, es una licencia mía. En ningún sitio pone que le enviara cartas a su padre. Pero ¿nunca te has planteado cómo el padre sabía toda la historia? ¿Cómo sabía que se había casado con Kenshin y por qué no le tenía rencor cuando ella murió? ¿Por qué le ayuda si sólo debería saber que era un asesino despiadado? Se cuenta que Enishi se marchó directamente a China tras la muerte de Tomoe, así que él no se lo contó. Y teniendo en cuenta que todos los traidores murieron… ¿cómo se enteró de que murió y cómo sucedió? De ahí que haya puesto que le escribían. Y de paso, me sirve para meter un poco de la mente de Tomoe en medio ^_^º

Sobre el tema de los monárquicos, es un poco «complejo» de explicar en cuatro líneas a alguien que no sepa bien aquel contexto de la historia de Japón. En realidad, sería más propio llamarles imperialistas que monárquicos, pero creo que en España se cambió por las connotaciones, más que por otra cosa. Si aquí hablas de monárquicos, entiendes que hablas de gente fiel a la monarquía. Si hablas de imperialistas, parece que hablas de ir a conquistar un imperio arrollando allí por donde pases.

La guerra de Restauración de Meiji pretendía devolverle al emperador su poder. Hasta ese momento, el _shogun_, era el representante y el que gobernaba el país. Es un poco lo que hay en España: tienes un rey vividor que no hace ni la «o» con un canuto, y luego un presidente que es el que gobierna. Allí era así desde hacía siglos (pero sin votar al _shogun_, claro). Se le quitó el poder al emperador que quedó relegado a algo meramente nominativo, mientras que era el _shogun_ y su linaje el que gobernaba (_shogunato_). En la guerra de restauración, lo que se quería era restaurar el poder sobre el emperador y quitárselo al _shogun_ ya que no era «de linaje real». Kenshin, al constar en el manga como partícipe del bando de los Ishin Shishi, por lo tanto, era imperialista, pues luchaba por poner al emperador en el lugar que le correspondía. Kenshin no lucha por el _shogunato_, es justo lo contrario: luchó por quitarlo.

Todo esto yo lo tuve que mirar en su día, no te creas. En el manga de Kenshin se meten muchísimos nombres que al no estar nosotros en contacto con su historia, nos lía muchísimo. _Bakufu_, _bakumatsu_, _shogunato_, emperador vs. _shogun_, y su puñetera madre e_e. Como te digo, tuve que mirarlo en su día, porque a veces me perdía en las explicaciones que se daban en el manga T_T (que es un poco lo que te está pasando a ti, que ves un montón de nombres raros y ya no sabes a quién están haciendo referencia T_T).

**Kaory (cap2):** A mí también me gusta más Kaoru para Kenshin, claro, pero también es normal porque te están contando la historia de los dos. Pero en mi caso, nunca he tenido nada contra Tomoe. Nunca lo he visto como que una de las dos tenga que ganar sobre la otra e_e. Es de locos. Cada una fue importante para él en un momento dado de su vida, sin más ni más.

Sobre si Oibore se entera de que Kaoru está viva… personalmente, creo que sí, aunque en el manga no se cuenta. Lo único que aparece es que Enishi acaba en Rakunin Mura junto con el diario de Tomoe, y tan hundido como lo estuvo Kenshin. Y a su lado, cómo no, otra vez Oibore para ayudarle. Por eso quiero creer que sí se entera a través de Enishi cuando intenta ayudarle a recuperarse.

Por cierto, al final sí que voy a separar el epílogo. No me está quedando claro qué poner pues me has hecho replanteármelo. En el epílogo, estoy escribiendo una escena de Oibore visitando a su hija al cementerio donde dejará la horquilla que Kenshin y Kaoru encuentran al visitarla. Pero me has dejado con la cosa de si dejarlo como capítulo propio y que sea el epílogo el reencuentro con Enishi… pensaré en esto…

Y bueno, gracias por los reviews y ya siento la chapa explicativa de la historia de Japón ^_^º. Pero para las que no lo sabíais, espero que eso os haya aclarado algo ;-)

— * —

**Capítulo 3**

Perfume de ciruelo blanco. Invariablemente, le recordaba a su hija. No era una esencia común, pero era la que utilizaba ella a diario. Por eso, durante mucho tiempo, había evitado entrar en contacto con ella. Los recuerdos acerca de Tomoe solían ser dolorosos.

Ahora, años después, podía pensar en ella con una sonrisa más que con pena. Pero era algo que sólo el transcurso del tiempo había conseguido.

Con el obsequio para su yerno ya en su posesión, se encaminó hacia la aldea. Se había demorado varios días entre buscar a sus amigos, el perfume y recolectar algo de dinero para comprarlo. Esperaba que Kuma le hubiera vigilado. No creía que Kenshin se marchara del barrio en un arrebato, pero no quería que se fuese hasta que estuviera más recompuesto espiritualmente.

—¡Ey, Oibore! —le llamaron en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Estaban haciendo la comida en una gran cazuela en medio del camino.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido en mi ausencia? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable—. ¿Todo bien por aquí? —concretó mirando a Kuma, el cual sabía de sobra por quién lo decía.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza indicando en la dirección de Kenshin.

—Como puedes ver, no ha movido ni un dedo.

Oibore le echó un vistazo y comprobó que seguía pegado a la misma pared en la que le dejó. Su espada seguía encadenada y conservaba la misma postura encorvada sobre sí mismo que había tenido antes de marcharse. El anciano suspiró con resignación.

—No deberías perder tu tiempo con él —continuó diciendo Kuma—. Éste no es como los demás que estamos aquí. Está completamente hundido. Alguien en su estado no sale de ahí por mucho que quieras ayudarle. Sé que siendo una persona tan bondadosa no puedes verlo, pero este hombre es un caso perdido.

Oibore esperaba en su fuero interno que se equivocase. Compuso una sonrisa y saludó al resto de personas allí presentes.

—¿Nos has traído algo? —preguntaron entusiasmados viendo la bolsa que llevaba en la mano—. ¡Bien! ¡Tenemos regalo!

—No vayáis tan deprisa —comentó Oibore en el acto, y sacó la botellita de perfume de la bolsa—. No creo que os guste —concluyó mostrándosela a los hombres.

—¿Qué es eso? —Oibore abrió el frasco y el perfume de ciruelo blanco inundó el lugar.

—¡Pero qué peste! —protestaron varios hombres—. Es perfume, eso no nos sirve para llenar el estómago —se quejaron.

—¿Cómo que «qué peste»? —recriminó Oibore divertido—. El perfume sirve precisamente para tapar los malos olores. Y de eso aquí hay mucho —reprochó él.

—Ese aroma… —murmuró una voz desconocida para él—. Llévatelo lejos de aquí.

Oibore se giró hacia Kenshin, que era el que había hablado. De modo que no estaba tan absorto como le había parecido… O quizás sí lo estaba pero el perfume le había dado un golpe de realidad haciendo que emergiera a la superficie.

El anciano se acercó a él con la botellita en la mano.

—El perfume de ciruelo blanco es mi preferido. ¿No te gusta? —preguntó en tono inocente. Dejó el frasco abierto a su lado—. Se dice que su aroma puede calmar el desánimo. Lo he traído para ti. Pruébalo —le pidió—, seguro que te encontrarás mejor.

Oibore contuvo la respiración casi esperando que por fin Kenshin se moviera de lugar o simplemente, derramara el perfume de un manotazo. Pero tras largos segundos sin moverse, entendió que su yerno no haría nada para evitar tenerlo cerca. Aprovechó y se sentó un rato con él, haciéndole compañía silenciosa.

El perfume le recordaba a Tomoe e imaginaba que a él también le sucedería. Le transportaba al pasado que no quería afrontar. Pero si quería salir de la desesperanza, tendría que hacerlo, y si para ello debía instigarle, lo haría. Oibore cerró los ojos haciendo retornar a su memoria las palabras de su hija. Tomoe habría querido que le ayudase; que hiciera todo lo posible por el marido que había amado…

_«No sé si a Tokio han llegado noticias de los disturbios que se generaron aquí contra los Ishin Shishi. Fue un golpe de gran repercusión; prácticamente todos se han marchado de la capital. Nosotros también nos hemos refugiado en el campo._

_Padre, tengo que contarte algo, aunque no espero que lo entiendas. Katsura nos propuso escondernos haciéndonos pasar por un joven matrimonio para no levantar sospechas. Kenshin ha cumplido hace poco quince años y… el otro día nos casamos en un templo de camino a la casa en la que estamos._

_Imagino la dificultad que te plantea asimilar que haya traicionado de esta manera a Akira. Ni yo misma encuentro una razón admisible para haber aceptado. Pero Kenshin no es la persona que nos dijeron que era. A veces tengo la sensación de que odia lo que hace, a pesar de mostrarse tan frío cuando volvía al hostal con las manos ensangrentadas. Sé que hay algo que le impulsó a convertirse en un asesino. Espero que algún día se sincere conmigo para poder entenderle mejor._

_No sé cuánto tiempo permaneceremos en este pueblo olvidado para que nadie nos encuentre, pero estoy convencida de que a Kenshin le dará paz a su espíritu alejarse de la espada. Desde hace unas semanas le he sentido menos ansioso; menos vigilante y alerta cuando está alrededor de sus compañeros y de mí. Deseo que siga así y que pueda descansar un tiempo del horror de la guerra»._

Desde ese momento, a Tomoe le había resultado más difícil enviarle cartas puesto que no podía contar con la colaboración del espía que tenían dentro del grupo de los rebeldes. Pero aun con todo, se las había ingeniado para conseguir mantenerle al tanto de la vida que habían llevado en esa cabaña. Una vida tranquila y pacífica en la que su hija había conocido al verdadero Kenshin no influido por las matanzas de la guerra. Un simple joven que se ganaba el sustento elaborando medicinas y vendiéndolas en el pueblo.

Tomoe había sido feliz; le constaba. Y sabía que se había enamorado de su marido incluso antes de que se lo dijera ella por su puño y letra.

Oibore se levantó del sitio cuando oyó que se generaba un pequeño revuelo a la entrada. Según llegó, vio otro nuevo visitante del lugar. En los últimos días, esa aldea había sido visitada más veces que en todos los años de todos los barrios marginales que había conocido juntos.

—Los forasteros no son bienvenidos —le dijeron a una niña que no había visto antes—. Si quieres entrar aquí, atente a las consecuencias —la amenazaron.

Oibore entendía que era una norma no escrita de la aldea, pero en su opinión, era exagerado decírselo a una pobre niña que no pasaría de los diez u once años.

—Kenshin… —musitó la chiquilla temblando de miedo como una hoja ante el otoño.

—Mira, niña… si vienes a ver al nuevo, más razón nos das para que te largues. Ese hombre no es más que una cáscara vacía. Pierdes el tiempo intentando hablar con él.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó la chica no sabiendo bien de dónde había sacado de repente ese valor—. Kenshin es una persona buena y amable que siempre ayuda al que lo necesita. —Dio varios pasos hacia delante y Kuma la retuvo—. ¡Quiero verle! —demandó ella.

Kuma, que acababa de sumarse a la escena, resopló exasperado ante la nueva intromisión en el barrio.

—Otra visita más para ese maldito samurái —se quejó tras las palabras de la niña, pero finalmente, la dejó proseguir su camino.

La muchacha se acercó a él con lágrimas en los ojos. La angustia que inspiraba le encogió el pecho a Oibore. Algo grave había ocurrido si esa pobre chica había tenido que ir allí a buscarle.

—Kenshin… —empezó con voz temblorosa—. Uno de los hombres que atacaron el _dojo_ se ha escapado de la cárcel y se ha vuelto loco. Quiere destruir la ciudad. —A la chica se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero no cejó en su empeño de conseguir su colaboración—. Yahiko está peleando con él para evitar que entre. Pero la diferencia en fuerza y armas es demasiada. —Kenshin ni siquiera se inmutó—. Te lo ruego, tienes que salvar a Yahiko —imploró la chica entre sollozos.

Durante largos segundos, nadie dijo nada más tras eso. Sólo se oían los gemidos silenciosos de la chica en su desesperación. Oibore miró a los hombres que estaban presenciando la escena. Se percibía cierto sobrecogimiento ante el relato de la chica. Y entonces, Kuma suspiró resignado.

—Lo siento, chica, pero ya ves que éste no atiende a nada —le dijo indiferente—. Lo has intentando; ahora, largo de aquí.

Sin embargo, la chica dio un paso y se arrodilló ante Kenshin.

—Por favor… por favor, te lo ruego —le suplicó desesperada—. Tienes que levantarte, ¡por favor! —continuó la niña pidiéndole como si fuera un mantra—. Por favor, salva a Yahiko.

Oibore se acercó a la muchacha y le puso una mano de consuelo en el hombro.

—Déjalo ya, pequeña —le dijo suavemente, y miró a Kuma—. ¿Te importa llevarla a la salida?

El hombre asintió y enseguida dispersó a la gente para dejar salir a la chica, la cual no dejó en todo el camino de pedirle a Kenshin que les ayudara.

Oibore se sentó a su lado y dejó su mirada perdida sobre la joven que se marchaba de la aldea. De reojo, estudió la postura de Kenshin. Podría ser imperceptible para cualquiera pero había cambiado: había cerrado su mano con más fuerza sobre su espada encadenada. Por fin, algo parecía que le estaba haciendo reaccionar en el mundo de los vivos, fuera de los recuerdos que le atormentaban desde hacía días.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al fin. La mano de Kenshin empezó a temblar por la fuerza ejercida.

—No debería… importarme lo que ocurra… —masculló molesto—. Les dije que estaba cansado de todo… —se quejó él.

Oibore suspiró por la angustia del hombre.

—Ésta es la aldea de los descastados —comenzó a decirle—. No impedimos la entrada a nadie, pero sí exigimos que el que quiera vivir aquí, lo haya abandonado todo. No es suficiente con haber perdido algo, tienes que abandonarlo todo, porque por pequeña que sea la cosa que te ate allá afuera, siempre hará que te levantes. —Kenshin cambió la posición de su espada y se la quedó mirando enfadado—. Me temo, que tú no puedes estar aquí.

Esta vez, no sólo su mano temblaba por la fuerza, sino también la espada que con tanto enojo observaba.

—Aún no la he encontrado… —dijo al fin—. No puedo encontrar la respuesta que me diga cómo pagar por mis crímenes; cómo compensar lo que hice. ¡No puedo encontrarla! —masculló furioso consigo mismo.

Oibore le miró casi divertido internamente ante tan absurda idea. Si no fuese por el sufrimiento que veía en Kenshin, se habría reído. No veía la respuesta y, sin embargo, la tenía ante sus narices.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió condescendiente y Kenshin le miró desconcertado—. Tu mano te contradice. Sostiene con fuerza aquello que te ata fuera de aquí. —Kenshin miró a su espada más desorientado que antes—. Dices que has perdido cosas importantes y que deberías estar cansado. Pero si aún hay algo a lo que te aferras por encima de todo ello, ésa, muchacho, es tu única verdad.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo pero a Oibore le parecieron horas mientras veía cómo los ojos de Kenshin volvían a la vida poco a poco según esas palabras iban calando en él. Oibore cogió el frasco de perfume y le puso el tapón.

—Creo que ya has recordado suficiente el pasado —comentó mientras miraba la botella de perfume—. Vamos, amigo… hay personas que aún creen en ti incluso en este momento. —Kenshin cogió su espada por la empuñadura y la vaina y tiró con fuerza rompiendo la cadena—. ¡Están esperando que vuelvas!

El joven espadachín se levantó y salió corriendo con pasos firmes allí donde todos le esperaban. Mientras veía su estela desvanecerse, Oibore no pudo evitar pensar en lo acertadas que habían sido las palabras de su hija, enviadas poco antes de su muerte.

_«Definitivamente, estos meses alejados de la guerra le están haciendo bien. Es tan amable con la gente; siempre atento en ayudar en lo que puede… _

_Hay un grupo de chicos de las casas vecinas que siempre vienen a jugar con él. Siempre que le observo con ellos pienso que él sigue siendo un niño al que le arrebataron su infancia demasiado pronto._

_Cada día que paso aquí con él, me reafirma más el hecho de que él es otra víctima más de esta horrible guerra. No está en su naturaleza hacer daño a los demás»._

No, era evidente que no lo estaba.

Kuma se acercó y se sentó con cierta sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

—¿Se ha ido? —Oibore asintió—. Has conseguido un imposible, buen hombre. —El anciano rio complacido—. Cuando llegaron todos esos amigos hablando de venganza, el samurái ni siquiera movió un dedo —comentó con una pequeña nota de perplejidad en su voz.

—Porque no está en su naturaleza buscar venganza. Por mucho que se lo gritaran, no conseguirían hacerle reaccionar —le explicó—. Pero ha bastado una débil voz pidiéndole ayuda para que eso le llegue hasta lo más profundo de él. Ésa es su verdad —concluyó mirando la cadena hecha pedazos que había a su lado—: Siempre se levantará ante cualquiera que le necesite.

— * —

_Nota final:_

Tengo que estructurar en mi cabeza qué hacer en el próximo capítulo, pues Kaory me ha planteado una duda que no estaría mal meter. Tengo que pensar sobre ello (así que los linchamientos, a ella ^o^). Pero aunque no subiera capítulo mañana, tampoco penséis que me voy a demorar mucho. Si no lo termino de ver en mi cabeza, lo dejaré como lo tenía pensado y listo ^_^º

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :-D


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaoruca:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo *o* . La verdad es que es un capítulo duro. A mí siempre se me ponen las lagrimillas en los ojos cuando Tsubame le pide a Kenshin que ayude a Yahiko… snif, snif. Hay tanta emoción en ese momento… T_T

**Kaory:** Jajaja, no te preocupes, mujer. Lo de los linchamientos es broma XD . Y bueno, ya has visto que tampoco ha habido mucho retraso. He escrito el epílogo esta tarde, después de comer. Y he decidido dejarlo pasar unas horas antes de subirlo para asentarlo. Sobre el perfume o Tsubame, creo que el autor lo deja claro: es Tsubame la que le hace reaccionar. El perfume le sirve a Kenshin para recordar el pasado; qué lo inició todo, por qué continuó y hacia dónde quiere ir. Pero es Tsubame la que le da la clave al ponerle ante sus narices el motivo por el que siempre se levantará *o* .

Os dejo el capítulo siguiente. Gracias por los reviews :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 4**

—Toma un poco de sake —le dijo Kuma acercándole un pequeño cuenco.

—Gracias, amigo —le agradeció con una gran sonrisa—. La verdad es que tengo que agradecerte por otra cosa.

—¿Eh? —Kuma giró la cabeza para observarle con el desconcierto reflejado en su cara.

—Sí, por haber permitido que la chica entrara. —Y añadió en tono burlón—: No sabía que te gustaran tan jóvenes.

Kuma escupió el sake que estaba tomando, por la sorpresa.

—¡No es eso! —se defendió al momento—. Es sólo que me recuerda a mi hija. Mi mujer se la llevó cuando tenía más o menos esa edad. Sólo intentaba ser considerado con ella. —Después le cogió el sombrero a Oibore y se lo quitó—. Además, ¿quién ha ido a hablar de gustos raros? Primero, perfume de mujer, y luego, esta horquilla que escondes bajo el sombrero.

Oibore cogió la pinza de pelo y se la quedó mirando con nostalgia.

—Gracias otra vez por el sake, Kuma. —Se levantó del suelo—. Creo que va siendo hora de que me marche.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Voy a ir a Kioto, a ver a mi hija. Hace tiempo que no la visito —le informó, y Kuma frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que tenías un hogar allí…

—Y no lo tengo —le confirmó—. Voy a verla al cementerio.

—La horquilla es de ella… lo siento, no pretendía… —se excusó rápidamente.

—No importa —le tranquilizó al ver que Kuma se sentía incómodo por tocar ese tema—. Me quedaré una temporada por allí.

—Bueno, no creo que tengas mucho problema con la gente de allí. Le caes bien a todo el mundo —sonrió el hombre ante el rápido cambio de tema a uno más seguro—. Incluso con ese samuráis te has portado bien.

—Es que él es alguien especial para mí… —murmuró más para sí.

_«Fue el marido de mi hija, al fin y al cabo»._

—Me pregunto si llegará a tiempo —reflexionó Kuma sobre lo dicho por la niña.

—No te preocupes —dijo confiado poniendo rumbo a Kioto—. Seguro que todo irá bien.

— * —

_Varias semanas después_

Todo seguía igual excepto porque había unas flores pisadas ya marchitas sobre su tumba. Hacía tiempo que alguien había pasado por allí a ponerlas.

Oibore se quedó de pie delante de la tumba en la que yacía su hija. Le creaba cierto desasosiego pensar en cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas.

Si Tomoe no hubiera ido a Kioto…

Aún estaría viva, Enishi no se habría escapado a China, y esa pobre chica no habría sufrido las iras de su hijo.

Esperaba de corazón que Kenshin se repusiera de ése último golpe. Porque había visto en él parte de lo que su hija le describió en el transcurso de los meses que estuvo con él.

—Le he conocido, hija mía —le dijo sin más a la piedra que indicaba que ahí descansaba Tomoe—. Fue inesperado, pero llegó hasta mí después de que Enishi le arrebatara lo más preciado para él ahora. Creo que le costará reponerse de la muerte de esa mujer, pero también que ahora que se ha encontrado a sí mismo, podrá empezar una nueva vida con mejor pie. Parece que ha encontrado el camino para su propia recuperación.

Oibore se agachó y cambió las flores marchitas por unas nuevas que había traído, dejando a su lado la horquilla de pelo que Akira le había regalado a Tomoe cuando se comprometieron.

—En el estado que estaba, no he podido conocerle como tú lo hiciste, pero ahora sé que me puedo fiar de tu criterio. El asesino del que todos hablan no puede ser tal si tiene tantos amigos que se preocupan por él… como lo hiciste tú.

Prendió un poco de incienso y esperó a que el aroma inundara el lugar.

_«¿Recuerdas que le pregunté si sería capaz de matarme en caso de que empuñara un arma igual que un samurái? Ayer me dijo que nunca lo haría; que era la única persona a la que jamás le haría daño sean las circunstancias que fuesen. ¿No te resulta extraño? Podría vengar a Akira con el filo de mi _kanto_, y aun así él no me lo impediría. ¿Qué clase de asesino haría algo así? ¿De dónde sacaré la fortaleza para hacerlo si cada día mis dudas aumentan?»._

Oibore abrió los ojos y suspiró con cansancio. Tomoe había vivido semanas de incertidumbre al no entender que su rencor hacia Kenshin menguaba según le conocía. Y que lo que una vez había sido odio por el asesino de su prometido, se había invertido causándole ese desasosiego que la acompañó por la traición a Akira.

En su ceguera por su animosidad contra Kenshin, había tardado en ver que allí sólo se escondía una persona que quería cuidar de ella; que sentía algo por Tomoe y que incluso daría su vida por ella.

Y ahora, ese hombre que había sido víctima de una conspiración para matarle y que en el camino, se enamoró de su espía con trágicas consecuencias, volvía a caer presa de la desesperación al repetirse aquello. Oibore sufría pensando que su familia no dejaba que ese pobre hombre pudiera desprenderse de los odios del pasado, y más que le hubiesen alcanzado y la hubieran tomado con una inocente en toda esa historia.

—Cuida de tu hermano, Tomoe —le dijo queriéndose despedir por hoy de ella—. En su confusión, ha hecho algo irreparable con aquella a la que tu marido quiere ahora. Hazle entrar en razón antes de que sea tarde para él.

— * —

_Nota final:_

Aunque los separe, subo los dos porque son cortitos, pero al ser el epílogo la escena con Enishi, he preferido separarlos porque queda fuera de lugar unido aquí ^_^º.

Espero que os haya gustado ;-)


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Os subo este epílogo porque me resulta interesante la duda que planteó Kaory sobre si Oibore se enteró o no de que Enishi realmente no mató a Kaoru. Como ya he dicho en notas anteriores, desde mi perspectiva, quiero creer que sí, pues Oibore se reencuentra con Enishi y si consiguiese ayudarle para que salga de su hundimiento, por fuerza acabará enterándose de lo que pasó.

En fin, aquí os dejo el capítulo final :-D

— * —

**Epílogo**

_Días después_

Oibore paseó animado por las calles de la aldea de los descastados de Kioto. Había pasado la mañana pescando y había sido muy productiva. Hoy, varias de las personas allí hospedadas, podrían comer pescado.

De modo que se encontraba de un humor inmejorable. Hasta los pajarillos de esa ciudad se le acercaban también. Y cantando fue como se encontró a la siguiente persona que nunca habría esperado encontrar en un barrio de ésos.

Enishi, su hijo perdido durante tantos años, estaba allí sentado tan derrotado como lo había estado Kenshin. Había crecido y los años no habían transcurrido en balde para él, pero sabía que era su hijo, incluso con ese pelo blanco que tenía. Iba vestido con ropas chinas pero estaban muy ajadas por algún combate. Además, se aferraba a un libro que mantenía protegido entre sus brazos.

Con cuidado, se sentó allí. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a imaginar lo que diablos hubiera pasado. No sabía lo que había sucedido con la mujer de Kenshin pero sólo tenía dos alternativas: o Enishi se había buscado una forma sucia de matarla sin que Kenshin pudiera hacer algo en contra, o se había entrenado hasta alcanzar el nivel de Battosai y le había vencido para tener acceso a la muchacha. De otra forma, su yerno nunca habría dejado que nadie tocara a su mujer.

De modo que si estaba aquí y vivo… lo dicho, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía haber ocurrido.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta Enishi y, dejando el canasto con la pesca a su lado, se sentó a hacerle compañía. Estando más cerca, pudo comprobar que el libro que sostenía se parecía mucho a los que usaba Tomoe para escribir su día a día. En su casa, antes de abandonarla, había dejado varios tomos igual que ése en su habitación.

—¿Eres nuevo aquí, joven? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio—. No te había visto hasta ahora.

Parecía que se iba a convertir en costumbre no obtener respuesta cuando preguntaba a alguien. Igual que Kenshin, Enishi no dio muestras de escucharle.

—¿Sabes, chico? Puede que esté equivocado, pero me recuerdas a alguien. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? —comentó con tono inocente, y viendo que tampoco respondía, rio—. O quizás no.

Y Enishi por fin le miró. No cambió su postura, pero sí le miró de reojo.

—Pues lo cierto es que me ocurre lo mismo, viejo —contestó, y Oibore casi tuvo que contener el aliento por la impresión. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de su hijo… tantos años… Había cambiado, dejando atrás los rastros de la infancia, pero era él.

—Vaya, así que somos víctimas de una misma sensación —se rio divertido el anciano, intentando animar al joven—. No sé qué te ha traído aquí, ni qué has perdido para estar en este estado. No quiero preguntarte, pero…

_«Sé que tú serás como él; llegado el momento podrás levantarte y salir de este lugar»._

—Pero ¿qué? —le preguntó Enishi sin emoción en su voz.

—Quizás hablar con un desconocido pueda hacer que te sientas mejor —contestó mostrándose confiable—. He pasado por mucho en esta vida; quizás mi visión de ella pueda ayudarte a ver tu problema de otra forma.

Enishi le miró con atención pero de momento no dijo nada. Acto seguido estudió el diario que tenía en sus manos. Oibore estaba convencido de que era el último diario de Tomoe y estaba seguro de que allí estarían escritas muchas cosas que él conocía por sus cartas pero que Enishi no supo al fugarse de casa antes de recibir ninguna.

—Puede que dentro de un rato… ahora estoy cansado —terminó diciendo el chico.

_«Entonces descansa... Hasta que llegue el momento en que puedas recuperarte y salir de este lugar que no te corresponde. Hasta entonces, descansa aquí tranquilo, Enishi»._

— * —

_Nota final:_

Y con esto, se acaba el mini relatillo que me salió de improviso. Espero que os haya gustado esta visión del personaje.

Como veis, el final está bastante reformado a lo que se cuenta en el manga, pues allí son tres escuetas páginas, y en ellas no da a entender si Oibore descubrirá la verdad o no. Lo he modificado para que sí dé margen a que acabará sabiendo que su hijo no le hizo nada a Kaoru y Kenshin va a poder seguir tranquilo con su vida.

Como siempre, ya sabéis que leo los reviews y los contesto si tenéis cuenta aquí. Así que no os cortéis ;-).


End file.
